Saviour
by SuperSam21
Summary: AU/ Callie Torres was a respected officer of the FBI and was great at what she does. That all changed when the nuclear bombs went have and the world went into havoc and chaos. depending on her survival skills she has to use her instincts and skills to survive and help others along the way. Can she become the warrior, hero and saviour she was destined to become?
1. introduction

Cars exploded sending flaming debris everywhere, broken glass shattered to the ground. The streets quaked dangerously, people screaming violently panicking trying to run for safety. This peaceful place was no longer as the streets were destroyed in the matter of minutes. Restless bodies covered the creviced roads; next to the exploded vehicles that looked brand new moments before. The city had been so idyllic but now had been turned into an epic battleground of war and conflict.

I was special agent Callie Torres of the FBI before all of that happened; the nuclear bomb that exploded two years ago changed my life and everyone else's that day and now I'm surrounded with ruins of my past, walking the lonely road alone trying to find survivors. In that time I learned many survival skills to keep me alive, while some survivors I managed to group together others turned violent in an attempt to survive. War was the culprit, conflict had infested them and they weren't the same people that enjoyed their idyllic life before.


	2. Chapter 1

Present day

Thunder storms plagued Seattle, the ground cracking and splitting apart. It wasn't always like this; running for our life's not sure whether we are going to live or die. It was somewhat peaceful, between the busyness of our everyday life and trying to find the money to pay for our bills, which living in an apartment isn't cheap. But it wasn't all that bad I mean we were born into this overpopulated so called idyllic world for a reason, no matter how cryptic that may be. With every passing day that goes by I can still remember the screaming and agony on everyone's faces. I remember it clearly it runs over and over again in my dreams like a broken record the memory that is so clear but always phases away, I can never truly grasp what happened or how but I somehow think I was involved. Every time I get to that crucial bit in my memory I awaken from my dreams, covered in sweat gasping for breath.

Callie leans back on the now corroded apartment wall what once used to be her apartment, rain pelting against the side of the building seeping through the cracks in the ceiling. The pitter patter of the rain drops slowly hitting her head as she's trying to light a fire to keep warm for the cold night ahead. The kindling now lit and the fire slowly spreading warmth eases Callie as she looks through her stash of supplies she has left that will need to be restocked tomorrow. Grabbing the last of the tin of beans she had she eats silently thinking and looking at the hand drawn map she had placed out, searching on which route she will take to find more supplies and rations. With the route carefully planned out and food eaten, she rolls out her sleeping bag and sets it near the roaring fire. She lies down carefully and wonders what tomorrow will bring, clutching her FBI badge as a comfort thing she slowly starts to drift off...

The cold breeze hits Callie's face as she awakens from her night's sleep, the rain had stopped completely and the sun was hanging back beyond the clouds trying to escape for freedom. The fire that had kept Callie warm was now a pile of ash and was slowly being swept by the breeze around the room. A couple more days Callie thought and then she was leaving and heading somewhere new. She needed some place different, I mean 2 years stuck here waiting for hope, survivors something or someone to help bring civilisation back to its former glory was the only thing she believed in right now and that was total bullshit. Truth was that the world would never be the same and the only things she trusted right now were her skills and her customed Glock 22. Placing her supplies in the lock safe she had fitted before the tragic event and folding the sleeping bag away, she makes her way out of her apartment with all the necessary items she needs including her hand drawn map she scaled ever so accurately into the morning air and the ghost town she used to call home.

Leaving the apartment building Callie headed straight past all the wrecked and now rusted vehicles and down the debris covered street. The sun was slowing peaking out now from the clouds which assumed that today would be nice weather wise, a good day for searching for supplies. Heading to the local supermarket Callie gets out her list of what she needs. As she does this she notices something out the corner of her eye. She looks up from her list and crouches down behind one of the shelves to peak what it was she thought she saw. Then she heard it, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible out of the 2 years she thought she had been alone, waking up under rubble to find everyone around her dead? Surely that she was imagining voices right now out of all the possibilities. She glanced around the shelf and took a proper look at the sight. She couldn't believe it, Callie stood up straight and without a second thought or properly thinking she ran towards the figures.

"Hey, wait stop did you just hear something, "a male rough pitched voice says. "It's probably nothing, we haven't seen any survivors since last year what makes you think we will find any now Derek". "Yeah Derek let's just get supplies then head back to the rest of them, they will get worried if we are back to the safe house late". The three figures keep walking but turn back when they hear someone running behind them. Callie runs and stops so that there is a fair distance between them. "Wait please. Where did you come from? I mean this isn't even possible I haven't seen no survivors since it all happened". The figures just looked at her as stunned as she was. "This must be all in my head right. Ok I'm just dreaming right now and you are not real". Derek moved forward a little just enough so that he could put a firm hand on Callie's shoulder. "I'm Derek; we were trapped in the Seattle grace mercy west hospital when it happened. Don't worry we are friendly. We won't do any harm. Come with us we are looking for survivors as well as supplies". Callie still shaken and stunned still couldn't believe her eyes and ears so only responded with a nod.

As they slowly walk quite a bit to the safe house, Callie couldn't help but notice how stupid she was for just running out without thinking. She didn't know what these people were like; she didn't even know them at all. Good thing is to never trust a stranger and the only thing that wasn't right now was her sidearm slowly hidden away in her holster under her jacket, and she wouldn't be afraid to use it if unless she had to. Following the three people she found one of whom goes by the name of Derek to a building that she had gone to once, a bar not so far from where she lived. Top Joes was what it was called all the FBI agents went there after work to grab a beer and chill after a hard day's work, now it looked desolated and a place u wouldn't be seen dead in. The guy called Derek the one with the handsome features and the rugged styled hair, knocked on the still solid steel back door to the place which suddenly unlocked and opened. "Come on in, make yourself at home. We won't bite ". Derek said with a warmly smile. Callie smiled back and followed them in.


End file.
